Fate
by katemarie01
Summary: It was supposed to be a fling, but fate had other plans. E/B of course. Other characters may get in the way at first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm from Chicago and I like to write, but have little patience, so I have drabbled this.**

**There will be a lot of Chicago references. They're all real, seeing as I've lived here for 25 years. If you're reading my other stories...I'll say I am going to finish them. However, I don't know when. Fortunately, this one is done. It's unbeta'd.**

* * *

"I don't want you to leave." He's pissed, I know. I can read his tells. But it's only been a week.

Is it possible to fall in love in a week?

I think it was, but I didn't want to find out. Going into this he knew it was a fling. In a week's time, I'd go back to California and he'd go home – wherever that was. I didn't ask.

"I have to, Edward. I told you-"

He gets up abruptly and pounds his fist against the hotel wall. "I know you said a week, but don't you feel it?"

The sincerity in his eyes almost made me double over. I had to steady my hand on the dresser for composure.

"It's just a fling." I couldn't even look him in the eye as I said it. Instead, I started to gather up my things which had gotten more and more scattered around the room.

I felt him approach, but ignored him.

"Marie," he pleaded, grabbing onto my upper arm and steadying my movements.

I grabbed the hand which was holding me in place and turned to look him in the eye. "It's just a fling."

He shook his head, muttering to himself and looking skyward before he looked at me again.

He slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his chest. "Don't you feel that?"

I swallowed thickly and tried to remove my hand, but he held it in my place.

"It beats for you."

"I-I don't know why you're trying to _ruin _this. I have one day left here. Don't screw this up, Edward."

Resigned he consented. "Ok, you're right….just... let's spend our last day together in peace."

I nodded quickly and joined him on the bed. It was times like this I wish I weren't so screwed up and could have a normal relationship.

I felt like with him I could.

But fate had other plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three years later…._**

"So when are you moving back?"

Alice. Best friend, sister, heterosexual soul mate.

The person I missed most of all while I lived in California.

"On the 23rd. Ty found a really great apartment in Lincoln Park. Fair price, too. For the area," I responded. I jostled my cell from my left ear to my right as I put more things into boxes.

"I'm so excited for you! And I'm so excited for me, too!" Alice squealed over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just glad my company has a branch in Chicago. It's made the move a smoother transition."

"I'm so excited for you to meet J!"

"J?"

She huffed. "Bella, I've told you about J."

"You have?" I asked meekly.

"It's okay…you've been busy and we haven't talked like we used to. But you're moving home so there's no excuses!"

"I'm sorry, Al. Tell me about J?"

And she proceeded to. I put her on speaker and she droned on and on about J. He was thirty two, was a medical resident at Northwestern Memorial Hospital, and they met on a blind date. Turns out his college roommate, Emmett, was pretty serious about our girl, Rosalie Hale.

"Damn, I'm so out of the loop." I lamented.

"I can't wait to go on double dates with you and Ty!"

I heard keys jingling at the door. "Speak of the devil, Al. Listen, let me call you later?"

"Ok, bye Belly-boo."

"Bye baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your hair is much longer!" I greeted Alice at our favorite restaurant, located in the heart of Lakeview.

She touched her hair before responding. "Oh, yeah. The pixie look made me feel like Tinkerbelle. I think this is better."

The last time I had seen her, she had a cute Mia Farrow thing going on. Now her hair was almost halfway down her back.

I frowned. "Has it been that long since I've seen you in person?"

She shrugged before responding. "School, work, et cetera. I know your parents wanted to escape the cold and went to LA for the holidays…things happen."

"I don't want to be like that anymore," I answered quickly.

She smiled brightly at me. "You won't."

"I was really fucked up…for like a long time." I admitted. "I was depressed about James. And really lonely in LA. I didn't want to transfer and crawl back home with my tail between my legs, so I stayed in LA. And was just really fucked up in the head."

"What changed?"

_Losing the one person that made me feel something again?_

"No clue," I lied. "Maybe Ty."

_Dear Lord, don't strike me dead._


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler was pretending to help me unpack. But all he was doing was trying to set up the cable.

Our apartment was amazing and I wasn't lying when I said we got a good deal on it. Places like this in this area go for far more.

"Babe?" I turned to him. "Alice wants to meet you. And she's dating some guy and it's getting serious and she wants us to meet him."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night? Joe's Stone Crab?"

He quirked a brow at the mention of the most expensive restaurant in Chicago.

"He wants to impress me. Alice and I have been best friends since high school."

Alice and I met when she was a junior and I was a freshman. She dated my cousin Seth and while their high school relationship was brief, our friendship was not and she was still my closest friend.

"He paying?" I nodded. "Remind me not to eat tomorrow." Tyler quipped rubbing his stomach.

I threw a pillow at his head and walked into our bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I ran into Alice and that boy the other day. He's cute, Bella."

My mom had come over to help me unpack. Tyler had some school related thing to do and since I was technically on vacation from work, the task fell on me.

Plus, she was going to help me feng-shui the place. Ty is pissed about the no mirrors in the bedroom thing.

"I'm glad. Al deserves a good guy." I nodded.

"What about you, Miss Bella Marie? What's the deal with Tyler? He seems so…stuffy." Renee stage whispered.

"We're good. Nonna wants me to marry before she dies, so Ty is the best pick."

I was half kidding.

Renee snorted. "Nonna is only 68 and the healthiest woman I've ever met. You have time, sweetheart."

I didn't respond.

"I'm serious, Bella. Don't…just don't do anything stupid. You're young and don't rush into things with Tyler because you think he's the opposite of James."

"Mom! I love Tyler. We're good. Let's feng whatever it is."

"I'm serious. Daddy and I are just twenty minutes away."

"Mom, I get it."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I get a call that you're moving home with some guy you introduced me to as your friend last time I visited." Rose had brought over some wine to help Renee and I unpack. But, they mostly were hanging out on the sofa, drinking wine, and snooping through my things.

Renee was nodding, looking through my albums from college.

"He and I were friends when you met," I told her pointedly. "Things change."

"But you tried to set him up with your friend Bre when I was in town." Rose nose crinkled. "I remember thinking it was weird. He was calling you baby and you were looking for his next girlfriend."

"Things change," I shrug.

"Oh my Lord," Renee was rubbing her temples. "That's all you've said for the past week."

"They do. I'm not who I was at 18. Or 22 even."

"23 is so old." Rose snickered. She was pushing thirty and she probably thought I was being stupid.

"I met your dad when I was 17." Mom cuts in. "I never once tried to set him up with a friend of mine."

"Pardon me, Mrs. Swan," Rose addressed my mom before turning to me. "But you are young. You need to play the field. You went from serious with James to a huge funk to serious with Tyler. You're in America's greatest city. Date around."

_Oh, Rosalie. If you only knew._

I smiled sheepishly and went back to hanging up the artwork.

* * *

Edward next chapter...if you review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Do I look ok?" I was wearing my dark purple dress. It didn't show too much cleavage and was at an appropriate length. It's what I wore to graduation, actually. But, I wanted to make a good impression. This guy was important to Alice and Alice was _the _most important thing to me.

Tyler let a whoosh of air out of his lungs. "The finest thing I have ever seen, baby."

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Grabbing a cab, we arrived at the restaurant precisely at 8:00 pm on the dot. Making our way inside, I spotted Alice -and the sparkly gold dress—right away.

Kissing her on the cheek, I quickly introduced her to Tyler.

"Tyler Andrews, Alice Brandon."

"Pleased to meet you, Alice. Bella's been non stop about you, for, oh, two years?" Tyler chuckled and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tyler." Alice greeted him. "My boyfriend is dying to meet you two. He spotted a colleague a couple minutes ago and went to speak to him briefly, but he should be right back."

As Alice began to ask about our cab ride over here, I saw it. Flashes of bronze.

It happened to fast, I couldn't be too sure I saw it.

"…still have to get some things together for…"

Tyler's voice was weaving in and out of my mind, because Edward was approaching.

Of all the times I imagined running into him, I never envisioned this scenario. When I saw him weave through a crowd of people and get lost, I let out a whoosh of breath I didn't know I was holding. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or saddened.

"There you are!" Alice's voice broke through my thoughts as I saw her trample a man. When she let go, I could see him clearly and my knees buckled.

"Bella, Tyler, this is my boyfriend, J." Alice introduced us. "And J, well you know, all about my Bella and her Ty!"

It happened in slow motion. I swear. His eyes lifted to mine and three years of mutual longing, regret, indecision, and heartbreak moved from his irises to mine.

"J?" I questioned. Not like I was one to talk, but back then, I gave every strange boy in a bar my middle name.

"Actually, my name is Edward Cullen, Junior. I go by Junior, but Alice calls me J."

I was so, _so _screwed.

* * *

Pleassse review.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm nervous. And it's awkward. And I think I'm sweating bullets. And I really don't want to ruin my pretty purple dress.

I'm sitting across from Edward. Or J. Whatever. And my boyfriend is sitting next to me, trying to hold my hand, and subtly giving me looks silently asking me why the hell my palms were soaked.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Alice knew this, but could feel the shift in the air, and was trying to break the ice.

"Well, officially, six months," Tyler began. "But, I've been crazy about this girl for two years."

He scooted closer and kissed my temple. Ugh, such a sweet guy. The guilt of wanting to climb over the table and sexually assault my fling circa three years ago should have been enough to stop me from openly ogling Edward.

"That's sweet." She turned to Edward. "Isn't that sweet, J?"

"Super sweet." He raised his glass of Jack and Coke, eyes never leaving mine. Those were the same eyes that burnt through me that first night. Enough to tell Bre to get lost and keep me locked in a hotel room for a week in Cabo San Lucas during Spring Break 2009.

"So, Bella, what finally made you give in?" Alice prodded. She leaned into Edward and I had to look away. I didn't want to rip my best friend's eye balls out at the dinner table. That would've been rude.

"Oh, well, you know…" I blushed. My heart rate sped up and I felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"No, why don't you embellish. How did Tyler finally get the girl?" Edward seethed. To Alice and Tyler, it probably sound like he was joking, but I knew better.

"I have to pee!" I quickly got up from the table and scrambled to the nearest bathroom, berating myself the entire way.

As I approached the bathroom door, I felt a hand on my wrist grab me and pull me into the men's room in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**R&R! Has anyone ever found themselves in this situation before? Similar?**

* * *

"Get out." Edward barked to some bus boy that was washing his hands. After the poor boy scrambled out of the room, Edward made sure to check all the stalls before he locked the door.

He turned to me with wild eyes. "Is this a joke?"

I shook my head. Unable to speak.

He began touching me all over. "Are you real?"

He cradled my face so lovingly in his hands. "Oh God, is this real?"

I suddenly found my voice and yanked my head out of his hands. "Stop."

"_No_."

"Please. You're all Alice can talk about. She's my best friend."

I bit the side of my cheek to suppress the sob that wanted to break through.

"I've waited for you for three years, _Bella._ I can't let you go now that you're here. It's fate, it's meant to be…you – you're supposed to be _mine."_

"I can't. Alice is in love with you…and I lo-, I care very deeply for Tyler."

Edward shook his head. "You can't even say you love him."

"I do love him." I argued.

"You love me, too. And if you're anything like me, you haven't stopped thinking of me for the past three years." He was really close to my face now. Turning slightly on my heel could result in a kiss. If I wanted.

"We had something sexual three years ago." I pressed on his chest, urging him to back up. "It was lust. I suggest we put it past us. For Alice."

Even as I said it, I didn't believe it.

Edward snorted and moved closer.

"Is that the game you want to play, baby?" A jolt of lust ran through me. "Test my control until I bend you over the table and fuck you in front of the entire restaurant? Or, do you prefer to be on top. That was our favorite position, wasn't it?"

He placed a wet, warm kiss on my neck and began to suckle. Before I could allow myself a moment of weakness, someone tried to come into the bathroom. After finding it locked, they began trying to beat the door down.

Edward shot me a look before walking over the door and letting the man through. An older gentleman, he gave us a nasty look.

"Sorry, man, my wife is pregnant and is going through morning sickness." Edward lied. The man softened his expression and nodded.

And all I could imagine were little bronze haired baby girls with brown eyes, walking around Chicago swinging on both of our arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I almost felt bad. It was like I was trying to make Edward snap.

When we got back to the table – coincidentally at the same time – I laid a big one on Tyler.

Rubbed his forearm, complimented his choice in wine, school – everything.

But when Alice began rubbing the hair at the nape of his neck, I again had visions of stabbing my best friend in the eye with my salad fork.

Edward paid the bill. I rolled my eyes when Tyler pretended to fight him for it. And then Alice suggested we go out for after dinner drinks.

_The night was still young after all._

It turns out, Alice and Tyler had spent the summer at the same sleep away camp, back in 1995 and had many friends in common. So, while they walked a few feet ahead of us, Edward and I lagged behind. I tried not to notice the twelve times his hand grazed my ass – I counted – of the fact he kept making those little sex noises.

Like he was remembering.

I know I was.

By the time we got to the Witt, I was more sexually charged than I had been in three years. Since my last time with Edward.

Cramming ourselves into a booth, I was pressed with Edward to my left and Tyler to my right.

* * *

**R&R PLSSSSSSSSS**

I was going to need to be served in a big gulp glass..


	11. Chapter 11

**It's a slow burn, but not too slow, don't worry...**

* * *

Wearing this dress was not a good idea. I felt long fingers rest on my knee and ever so often begin their ascent up my thigh before I had to grab it and place it over to it's rightful owner. And more times than not, I ended up with my hand on Edward's crotch.

Totally by accident.

The guilt was only escalated by the alcohol which was swimming through my system.

Because yes, if Edward were a free agent, I would have probably dumped Tyler and had my ankles behind my ears, flat on my back in some hotel room overlooking Lake Michigan and screaming to deities.

But Alice.

My rock, my love, my hetero soul mate.

She looked at him with love in her eyes and spoke about his achievements with such passion.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I dug my finger nails into Edward's wandering hand for the last time and spoke up.

"Alice, you have been my best friend forever. And were the only person I could rely on for the longest time. You got me through the worst time in my life. And I am so grateful we're back in each other's lives. Nothing will come between that."

Wandering hands stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states," I hissed.

"You look so sexy in those gym clothes." Edward bit his lip, giving me a whole body once over.

I looked down and frowned. I was wearing yoga pants, gym shoes, and a white tank.

"Sure." I snorted and walked past him.

"Plus, it's not stalking. You're working out right across from my apartment." He pointed to a high rise somewhere in the distance.

"Duly noted." I acknowledged. "Switching gyms."

Edward frowned. "We need to talk."

"No," I shook my head. "We really don't."

"Of course we do."

"I thought I made myself clear." I told him pointedly. He was following me down Michigan Ave.

"Well, it seems as if there's a problem here," Edward sneered. "My girlfriend and I seem to be in love with the same woman. Though, hers is platonic of course."

"If you're in love with me, why are you still with her?"

"How else will I see you if I'm not?"

"You're scum. Alice really cares about you." I crossed my arms and then regretted it when his eyes shot down to my cleavage. I had really nice boobs and probably shouldn't have let him look, but I did.

"I care about her, too. Even thought of giving her the old Cullen name. Giving her a nice wedding at the Ritz, too. And then her crazy, care free friend came stumbling back into my life and knocked me on my ass. For the second time in my life. And this time? You're not going anywhere, Bella."

"Is that a threat?" I shouted.

"That's a fucking promise, sweetheart. So you better prepare to let Grad school boy down easy, because you'll be mine and it'll happen sooner than later."

With that, him and his fine ass strolled down the street in the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 13

"J's been acting weird." Alice stated. "Distant…we…he doesn't touch me."

I knew the feeling. Since that night last month, Tyler and I haven't had sex either. I felt bad and gave him a handy, but my heart wasn't in it.

"You've only been dating like four months, Ally." Rose quipped. "Maybe the flame fizzled."

I kicked Rose not so discreetly under the table.

"I'm worried about that. I, I just really like him a lot. And I told him I loved him, but he hasn't said it back yet."

Rose grimaced. "Ouch."

"Yeah," Alice looked away.

"I'll ask Emmett if he knows anything. Maybe Junior just is busy with rotations? I mean, the boy is living in Edward Cullen Sr.'s shadow…that must be stressful." Rose said and I nodded.

Alice bit her lip. "I found a picture. Of a girl. In his office at his apartment."

My heart stopped beating.

"Well, kind of," Alice back tracked. "You can't see her face, but, well, it was a pic of her naked tits."

My heart definitely stopped beating. I remember that picture. He was obsessed with my boobs. I told him he could take a picture as long as he didn't get my face.

"Maybe he didn't know he still had it," I countered.

"It was in his calendar that he keeps in his office and uses every day! " Alice cried. "It was...like worn."

"Throw the picture away!" Rosalie shouted, causing two old hens at the table next to us to roll their eyes.

Alice just gave us a look and slinked into her seat. Meanwhile, I discretely checked to make sure my tatas were covered, now that Alice had seen them uninterrupted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Let me get this straight. You definitely are check out of the relationship with Tyler, but won't break up with him because you're scared it'll make Edward break up with Alice. But, you want him to anyway because he's still in love with you and therefore isn't good enough for her?"

I was talking to my bestie from college, Angela Webber.

"Yes," I sighed in relief. "I'm so glad someone understands."

I was sitting in my old bedroom in the suburbs. It was becoming a frequent thing to spend my dinners with mom and dad. Tyler had night classes and I could use the excuse of falling asleep here to avoid going home.

It's almost Halloween and Tyler and I haven't been intimate in three months. We barely talk. In fact, the only people I really hang with are my parents, sometimes Rose, and my new co-worker, Jacob Black. Totally gay, but a new face and something I really need.

Alice has been busy with work and worrying about Edward. Plus, I've been avoiding her because I'm avoiding him. But I can't avoid him forever. Tomorrow is Halloween and Alice is throwing an extravoganza at Edward's place.

Ty has night class, so Jacob and I are going as Jasmine and Aladdin. Rose and Emmett are going as Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. I don't know what Alice and Edward are going as, but I don't care.


	15. Chapter 15

"Who knew Alice knew so many sexy men?" Jacob was fanning himself with his hand.

"She works fashion," I gave him an 'err, derr' look.

"I want that one," Jake said pointing to some guy in a toga. "Ooh! And him, too."

I spotted the one I wanted by the makeshift bar. I hadn't seen him in weeks – I avoided him at every turn. And he looked sexier than ever dressed as Indiana Jones. Satchel and all.

I could feel the heat of his glare burning into my skin. I knew I was driving him crazy – I didn't mean to. Actually, Jake picked out the outfits and these were _not _your children's Jasmine and Aladdin costumes. Remember Kim Kardashian's Jasmine costume? Mine was similar, but my boobs were real. And my ass was smaller. .. and also real.

"I'm going to get a drink," I told Jake. I know he tuned me out, but he nodded anyway.

"Can I get a vodka and water?" I asked the bar tender. I felt Edward slide up against me. He was directly behind me and I felt his length press into my back gently. I suppressed a moan. He encased me and rested his forearms on either side of me on the bar. Leaning in close, I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Are you trying to kill me in that outfit?"

"It's Halloween," I bit back.

"Please let me get you naked," he moaned in my ear.

I scoffed and pushed him off me.

"So, where's your boy?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"School." I took a sip of my vodka and winced at the taste.

"He let you of out the house like that?" He quirked a brow.

"He's not my keeper." I snapped.

"Bella!" Alice's tiny body formed her way through the crowd.

"Hey Ali-cat!" She was a cat. For real. So cute.

"You look so sexy," she complimented. From behind her, Edward was nodding his head furisouly in agreement.

"J, the guy with the pizzas is in the lobby. Can you go down and get them?" she turned and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm entertaining."

"Sure," he nodded. "Bella, why don't you help me? Alice ordered a lot."

"Oh," _Say no, Bella, say NO! _"Sure."

In the elevator we were joined by a group of Gold Coast bratty 20-something year old sorority girls, heading out to their own party. They were apprasing Edward's sexiness and I was going to cut someone.

I was relieved Edward didn't try anything in the elevator. But as soon as I steppped off the freight, Edward led me in the opposite direction.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you _doing?" _I gasped as Edward pulled me into a supply closet. How cliché.

"Just let me taste it," he begged.

"Fuck you," I tried to slap him, but he caught my hand in time and pushed me against the wall.

Running his nose along my throat column, we were breath to breath when he reached my lips.

"Please. I want to taste you."

"I cant," I whispered. I was leaking like a faucet.

"Just one lick." He started kissing my neck, sucking, nibbling.

I was losing the fight. I mean, technically, I had him first, right?

His hands began their descent from my breasts –giving them a squeeze, and earning dual moans from both of us—down my stomach, to the waistline of the pants. His mouth moved lower until he was kissing the column between my breasts. My breathing was labored, but I made no move to stop him. He moved the cup of bra/shirt out of the way and began sucking on my hardened nipple.

I cried into the darkness of the storage room and that must have given him the ammunition to shove his hands into my panties and began rubbing my clit with his index and middle fingers.

* * *

*hides* R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I haven't updated. There was a death in the family and then my computer crashed! AND I pretty much had to re-write from scratch...**

Reluctantly, I pulled his hands out of my pants and looked him the eye.

"Touch me again and I will break all of your fucking fingers, doctor."

"Oh, come on Bell-."

I cut him off. "No, you cannot cheat on my best friend, asshole!"

I was practically screeching at this point.

"Whatever." He shook his head and opened the door.

Doesn't he know how close I was to cumming? I had a lot of self control! Where's my fucking prize!?

We get back to the party, pizzas in hand.

Slightly disheveled.

Jake is in the corner, talking boisterously with some of Alice's fashion friends.

Rose and Emmett are in another corner, fighting one minute, making up the next. She doesn't like the way another party go-er is giving him the eyes.

He says he can't help it.

I think she's being ridiculous. Half the male eyes are on her, anyway.

We quickly deposit the food onto the table and I make a quick get a way. The vast apartment seems smaller, more claustrophobic. I go outto the balcony to get some air and when I come back, I see Alice sitting on Edward's lap, twining her fingers through his hair and a  
shot of jealousy runs through me.

And anger.

And betrayal. I feel like I've been played. And I have.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, so as a rational adult, I should know this is something I shouldn't fret over. And this is something I should welcome. But, in  
the pit of my belly, I knew it wasn't.

And then I wonder if he is flirting with me as a payback for leaving him all those years ago. Was he trying to mess with my head?

While I silently stew in the kitchen, I sneak glances every so often. I know he knows I'm looking. That's why he's rubbing her leg, heading  
precariously close to her zone. Disgusted with myself, I hitch a plan to leave, to dismiss myself from this scene. How messed up and  
convoluted is my life right now?

If Alice weren't my very best girlfriend, I would immediately dismiss myself from this party and their lives for good.

I down my red solo cup filled with some disgustingly alcoholic drink which Emmett made me and groan into my hands.

"What's up, Bel?" Jake's booming voice shocks me and causes me to jerk forward, stabbing my stomach into the handle of the drawer and making me hiss.

"Shit, sorry!" He stumbles a bit and in his drunken haze, attends to rubbing my stomach to soothe the pain a little too aggressively.

"Jake – Jake, I'm okay," I say, prying his hands from my stomach.

"You sure?"

I nod. This gives me the perfect excuse to go home, though. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Really? But the night's young!" I can tell he thinks I want him to accompany me, but I don't. I was the DD tonight and I know he's  
probably going to go home with Alice's colleague who he's been eye all night, anyway.

"Stay, Jake. Really, I'm fine."

Without further protest, I walk to where Alice is now shamelessly all over Edward and bite back the urge to pummel her.

"Alice!" I yell a bit loud. Five heads turn towards me and I lower my tone. "I'm heading out."

She pouts. "But the night is young!"

I snort because I've spent maybe six seconds with her tonight. She doesn't seem to mind.

"Work tomorrow." I reason. Halloween fell on a Wednesday this year and Alice insisted on having a party the day of. The weekend before just wouldn't do.

In a flash, Alice was jostled off Edward's lap and he sprung to his feet.

"How are you getting home?" he cut his eyes to Jake. "Do you need a ride?"

I swallowed thickly. "No, I drove."

"I'll walk you down."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Let Edward walk you down. This may be the Gold Coast, but it's almost midnight and you're dressed like that."

I couldn't even be mad. My costume was slutty.

Without protest, I let Edward drag me out into the hall and to the elevator.


End file.
